


Fate

by Fuyunoyume



Series: Drabbles SasuNaru [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Humor, Coffee, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyunoyume/pseuds/Fuyunoyume
Summary: Naruto wanted to be free, however he always felt that the mark on his arm was a drag to achieve his goal.





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto is the intellectual property of Masashi Kishimoto.

It was a brand that conditioned your existence, decisions, dreams and opportunities. An indelible name on the skin that nobody had asked for. A something or rather someone, who without knowing it already dictated your way of life.

 

This is how Naruto saw the "soulmates", were not dreams, fairy tales or anything like that as many tried to sell it, but a sentence, an unbreakable bond that drowned you from birth and prevented you from being able to be free. Freedom. What a beautiful word, Naruto thought. So clear, definable and at the same time... unreal. Who was free? Children who from childhood knew their soulmate? The adults who deprived themselves of a life seeking their destiny? No. Freedom was a fallacy, a lie with all the letters and, at the same time, what the blond man wanted most. That's why, when he first met with that "Sasuke", he threw the coffee he had just bought in his shirt and called him a bastard. If something Uzumaki Naruto was clear, it was he and he alone who chose his destiny. Of course, what he did not expect, after their wonderful first meeting, was to meet the raven in front of his door a few weeks later with a frown and an aura that would shake hell itself. He did not have time to open the door completely, before the other man gave him a punch in the face that made him stagger and said before leaving “The pleasure is all yours, dobe.”

 

The blond looked at him surprised as he walked down the street, maybe he was not the only pissed off with fate... Maybe even, fate was not so bad, at least if he had a stupid duck-tail hairstyle and deep eyes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews? and... Happy new year ^^


End file.
